Happily Ever Never
by Ketsueki-chan
Summary: Three girls from some unknown villiage in Japan and their freakishly huge clique suffer tragedies such as school, random blizzards in the summer, and anime GAY BASHES! Warning! Crossdressing will occur from time to time.
1. Waffle

**Happily Ever Never**

Crap.

It's already the fucking morning, and I got pretty much no sleep.

Bloody sun. Each day, it takes a good hour or so off its barren and completely empty schedule just to look in my window, and fry my retinas. Shit. It's already 7 'o' clock. I'm gonna be late for school. groan

Yes, I'm off to waste another six hours at the deepest pits of Hell, a.k.a. school. It can't be too bad, at least I'll see my friends. Why the fuck is KJ so damn short? And Kuro. All I have to say is that every person who's ever talked to her either says she mean, and smart, and scary, and mean, or they're already dead. Mabye not KJ… midget… Kuro ACTUALLY calls her her friend, it's almost crazy. Last but certainly not least, Cheru. Yeah, she's the only sane one of us, I mean, if you were to read a list of our inside jokes, you might have a heart attack. Pure shock. But, Cheru. Most incredible demon you'll ever meet. Incredibly vengeful. If you kick her in the stomach, she's not gonna stand there and watch her pancreas rupture, she's gonna tear out your trachea and drink your blood. She loves to stick her claws into my arm when I try to take her food.

But otherwise life is good. Yup, everyday, I wake up to my mom screaming "KETSUEKI GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!". Then, I get up and eat something in the fridge, edible or not. Then, I get dressed, and lumber out the door and onto the sidewalk, almost unable to walk. There, I meet up with KJ, Kuro, and Cheru. Kuro groans and looks like a senile/ mean old person, KJ squeals a squeal that sounds almost like my name, and Cheru looks at me, like she's a lot smarter, and shes much more prepared Hell, she probably is…. We walk down the street for, like, a gazillion miles, and along the way, we pick up a short scary kid with pointy, killer black hair, a pansy with red hair who also loves flowers, and tall stupid orange-head guy, and a showoffy black-haired kid. We also pick up an annoying blonde kid, a smooth parrot-y black-haired boy, a stupid flamingo chick, another blonde with a monstrous fan, a freak in black with a puppet, and Gaara.

In my eyes the portrait of perfection. In others, a scary mean killer boy, with no eyebrows, and weird green pupils. AND ITS NOT MASCARA! Poor Mr. Gaara simply suffers from insomnia, an illness which prevents you from sleeping. I think he wants to kill me though. Mabye he's just playing "Hard To Get." Oh wiat, only chicks do that… ACK!

First period, PE.


	2. Pancake

I never told you my name did I. Or maybe my mom did already. Oh well, I'm gonna tell you whether you like it or not. The name's Ketsueki, but my friends call me Ketsu. This is the story of how my friends and I lived out school. Enjoy.

-------------------

From behind a rocky barrier of mountains rose a huge red eye. The sun. It was cloudy outside, though, and soon the red eye turned to a dim yellow. The clouds moved in past the sun, and it became unseen. I sat up in my bed, and looked to the alarm clock that sat on the table next to me. It was indifferent from any other alarm clock this side of Japan, except for the fact that it was chained to the table to keep it from vibrating off, and onto my head. It took me but three minutes from the time I realized it was already 6:50 to get dressed and out the door. As usual, I had forgotten lunch. Typical day, so far.

I look out the door, and there's KJ, Kuro, Cheru, and the rest of them just passing by my door. I jet outside, and slam the door behind me. Inaudible squeals can be heard coming forth from KJ, and Kuro groans, and then pouts. Cheru just says hi, and looks at me like I have a horseshoe crab on my head. "Why is there a horseshoe crab on your head" says Cheru. Surely enough I reach up to find a rather odd crustacean looking at me. He hops out of my hands and scuttles under the bushes. Not so typical day, so far. We walk down the street for about 38948400594840059482893049 miles and along the way, I notice we've picked up some stragglers. I look over top of them, and I notice spiky, blood red hair. I squeal, and drool some before I pull myself together.

I slowly veer all the way to the left of the group, and I stand next to this person. He's basically dripping with chains and pointless yet attractive accessories. He looks at me and I blush deeply. Something happens and I zone out. All I hear is a yell, and a big thud. I can taste the dust rise up in a cloud around me, and I can feel the burning stares of others. I then come to realize what I had just done.

I had glomped him. Yes, I had indeed just glomped the scariest person in the school. Even scarier than Kuro. "What the fuck was that for?" he says, getting up. But unlike times before, when prettier girls glomped him, he didn't just walk away. He brushed himself off, and then helped me get up. Inside my head, my conscience was screaming "HE TOUCHED ME, HE ACTUALLY TOUCHED ME!" I thought for sure someone was actually going to hear a little nonexistent noise, so I reached into my bag, pulled out a q-tip and screamed at no one in particular "Shut up before I stab you with another cotton swab!" Everyone stared at me, and giggling could be heard. My conscience gasped, sniffled, and began to cry. I ignored it, and we were all on our ways again.

I had depressed a little voice, and made a new friend. Yeah. Not even close to a typical day.


End file.
